


You Are Not Alone

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: After Major Death, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their cries resonated with all their pain and of losing someone who had meant so much to them in the space of a year."</p><p>What I really wanted to happen during that touching scene when they are all crying their hearts out in ep 24 of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

Their cries raised to the impenetrable barrier and echoed throughout the trees of their forest to the civilization down at the bottom. The red swelling light in the air finally died down as little fragments of the glowing light raised higher and higher in the sky surrounding the hill in the warmth radiates of the final remainders of their teacher. From where they all stood it was like they were surrounding a large bonfire where its flames rising to the sky. The only thing that remained was the tie with the knife stabbing through it but even then the small particles of light floated, little by little, to the sky.

Witnessing the scene was the crescent moon from one year today was blown up by 70% supposedly from their teacher. It shone brightly over the children who were completely devastated by the death of him. It gladly welcomed their mentor as he floated higher and higher until they could no longer see the glowing light that resembled their teacher. Just another particle in the unseeable world. 

Their cries resonated with all their pain and of losing someone who had meant so much to them in the space of a year. Some choked back their sobs but failed to hold back their tears. Others were truly crying with fluids running from their eyes and nose. There was only one who didn’t cry or let the tears run down his face but he had many years composing himself. Although he showed no emotion of the death of the octopus, he still felt the pain residing well inside him. All he could do was oversee the crying children and keep composed in front of the others like as leader was supposed to do. 

The assassin beside him hid her face as she softly sobbed at losing someone who always believed in her skills and help nurture her throughout the year that she was there. It was heartbreaking to see her kids who always had a smile on their faces every time they teased and taunted her as a teacher but adored her at the same time, crying so much. She cared for each one like they were her younger brothers and sisters but all she could do was stand back and watch them as their hearts slowly ripped into many pieces. It had been a long time since she had lost someone dear and for the kids, the first time they had lost someone close to them. 

Karma glanced at the blue haired male who was crying so heavily. They all felt alone as they cried but as he glanced to Terasaka and his gang, they were in some way trying to comfort one another. Itona had his head gently on Hazama’s shoulder. Through glazed eyes, he slowly crawled forward and sat in front of the male. 

They were all taught that they were never alone and should rely on their classmates. It was rude not to honor his life lessons even when he was gone. Karma quickly placed a hand on Nagisa’s clenched ones and the other on the back of his head. The distraught male looked up and quickly fell into Karma’s chest as he bawled into his chest. His hands wrapping around Karma and clenched onto his jacket. Karma hid his face in his friend’s shoulder. He didn’t want people to see him crying but his best friend needed someone to hold him. An icy chill ran through their bodies, not because of the altitude of the mountain but they all witnessed the death of their teacher and they all played the part of killing him kindly. 

Maehara caught a glimpse of the Karma and Nagisa comforting each other so he slowly trudged past everyone to his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. At the slightest touch, Isogai turned round and wept into his hands as Maehara held onto his shoulders. His nose pressed into his friend’s hair as he tried hard to choke back his cries.

Irina hesitantly moved her hand to gently to caress the back of Karasuma’s hand. She knew that they were teachers and shouldn’t show affection to each other in front of the kids but any kind of heat from the cold chill that crawled over her skin. A soon as her fingertips caressed his hand, the icy chill slowly died down. The stoic teacher released his position and slowly held her hand. Irina instantly turned round rested her head on his shoulder as she could no longer hold back the pain. He didn’t say anything as he wrapped an arm around her body and placed a soothing hand on the back of her head and stroke her hair. The icy chill vanished as she felt the warm embrace of the one she cared for.

Chiba shakingly crawled over to Hayami and placed a hand on her shoulder and held her as she cried into him just like Maehara and Isogai. Kataoka, Ritsu, Hara and Kayano all collated together as they held each other’s hand as the tried to comfort one another. Okuda and Kanzaki cried onto each other’s shoulders as everyone was grabbing someone else so lean on. They made sure that no one was going through the pain alone, especially Ritsu in her mobile form. Kurahashi and Yada saw copied their friends actions and comforted the other girl.

Sugino, Sugaya, Mimura and Kimura staggered over to Okajima and Takebayashi and sat in a circle with their hands on the person's shoulder or back. They were all men and didn’t hug each other but a simple hand on the back said more than enough. It was the place that they would protect as they bonded together through the year.

Okano, Fuwa turned to Nakamura and cried into her shoulder while the blonde haired women hugged the back of their heads and placed her head on Fuwa’s head as she cried. 

There was no longer an icy chill running up down their blood, freezing them over. The bond that they all shared kept them feeling from the cold as it approached closer and closer to midnight. 

Soon after a while their wails and cried soon stopped as they could always remember him within their hearts. Their faces were red from all the crying that they had done. The pain still resided in their hearts but was exhausted from crying so much. 

After a while, they all headed inside, struggling as their likes were like a baby fawn just after being born, while Karasuma dealt with the reconnaissance team. Irina headed to the faculty room to give the kids some distance as she tried to gather her thoughts and be the adult to the kids who desperately needed some guidance. She really wanted to stay in the warmth that she shared with Karasuma but he had ushered inside as he was more composed than her. 

The kids were each greeted with a yearbook that was split into two books with around 900 pages each and their own diploma. After all their crying they could finally smile as they had successfully graduated with their teacher and would continue to live in the style that he had taught them. The final gift that Koro-sensei screamed everything that he was and how much he loved and cherished the kids. In the last hour of his life, he had made sure that they were treated equally just like the main campus but in his own overbearing style.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone really needed to hug Nagisa. No, they all needed a hug. They are all so precious weeping like so. I hoped you enjoyed and didn't bring back painful memories for those who have finished the series.


End file.
